


Protecting Lena

by Lexa1223



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, I Love You, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Protective Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa1223/pseuds/Lexa1223
Summary: Kara overhears James yelling at Lena and she confronts him





	Protecting Lena

**Author's Note:**

> Kara POV

**"** James what the hell was that" I stand in what Lena calls my Supergirl pose. I stand waiting for the man that just yelled at the woman I love.

"What the hell was what Kara"

"You yelling at Lena like that. All she was trying to do was help you out and you yelled at her James!" My voice keeps rising almost to the point of screaming. 

"Hey what I do to or with Lena is non of your business Kara."

"Yes it is. She's my best friend and you did it at my house."

"She had it coming Kara! She lied to me! Then she has the audacity to tell me she loves me right after. She doesn't know what love is. She's a Luthor after all." Is he fucking serious. Does he hear what he's saying about his gorgeous girlfriend?? 

He's such a asshole. Thinking she's not more than just a Luthor. I growl and start  getting angrier. I shove him against the side of my building. 

"Don't you ever disrespect Lena like that again James! She is more than a Luthor and if you really liked her you would fucking know that. You don't deserve her." My grip around his shirt tightens I'm amazed I'm not breaking his shirt. "You don't deserve someone who is caring and loving and always putting other needs before her own. She is selfless and beautiful and funny. You should be lucky you have. Because trust me if I had her she would be treated like the damn queen she's is. And if you can't treat her like that then don't be with her. She doesn't need your negativity nor does she need you making her cry or yelling at her!" By the end of my speech I'm out of breath. And he's just looking at me. 

Hes looking at me like he doesn't care. Like everything I've said when in one ear and out the other. Stupid men. Honestly how Lena put up with him is amazing. 

"And what about you Kara" oh look he speaks.

"What about me James" oh this should be good.

"You think you deserve her? Ha!" Why is that so funny? 

"Yes James. Cause unlike you, I respect her and I love her" 

"Oh poor little Kara Danvers in love with someone who doesn't love her back. You heard her yourself Kara she loves me" he smirks. God how did I find this man attractive. "And how is she gonna react when she finds out your Supergirl? How is she gonna feel that her supposed best friend lied to her for two years? Or that she sent me to spy on her? I mean you never even told her your secret Kara. Face it, deep down you don't trust her either because she's a Luthor." Excuse me? EXCUSE ME!? Did he just? Oh hell no! 

I lift him up from the ground and I feel my heat vision starting to kick in while I glare at me. I haven't been this mad since I fought red tornado. He doesn't deserve her! He disrespects her! I feel myself getting madder every second that passes and just as I'm about to fire my heat vision. I hear her..I hear my angel..Lena. 

"Darling our James down. Supergirl doesn't kill remember." When did she get here? How much has she heard? I feel her place her hand on my shoulder. And squeeze gently. I feel myself relax and I just drop James on the ground. 

"Thanks babe" how dare he speak! I glare at him, and I feel Lena hold my hand like she's holding me back. 

"Don't ever call me that again James. We're done." That's my girl. "You intentionality provoked Kara. And you yelled at me for helping you out. And your wrong James. I said I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I did what I did to protect a friend. Not a boyfriend." I try to control myself while I look at her. I look back at James and my I feel myself grow mad again.

"Now listen here James. Don't you ever thing that I don't trust Lena with my life. I do trust her with my secret. I told her after I found out she was making Kryptonite. She is more than her last name. I said it once and I'll say it again. The Luthor name doesn't deserve Lena. Now get lost and stay away from Lena. Cause so help me rao not even Superman can save you from me. Now go!" I see him run away like the coward he is. 

I lean against the side of my building looking at Lena. 

"Hey" I smile at her. 

"Hello darling" god why is she so beautiful.

"So like when did you get here" I ask hesitantly 

"Oh I don't know, about the time where my best friend told my ex that she's in love with me." She's coming closer to me. Like she's trapping me keeping me from escaping. She smells so good. No Kara focus! 

"Oh" really Kara oh! OH! That's all you have to say. 

"So darling anything you wanna tell me" she puts her hand on my waist. 

"I love you Lena!" Wow Kara wait to be smooth. "I mean I'm in love with you. I always have been. Since we met." I start fidgeting with my glasses. "Like your super pretty and you always smell good. And your heart is so big and your so trusting. And your so smart! Like your ridiculously smart and it's crazy sexy. Like when you ramble about something you deserve it's absolutely enticing.."

"Kara sweetie your rambling. Slow down love." She smiles at me and wraps her arms around my waist.

I place my hands around her neck. "I'm sorry. You make me nervous." 

"It's okay darling. I love when you ramble." Wait love 

"Wait love?"

She smiles at me. "She's love. I Lena Luthor is absolutely crazy in love with you Kara Danvers." Oh my god oh my god. I feel my self gaping like a fish. She loves me. She's in love with me. LENAS IN LOVE WITH ME!!

"Honey did I break you?" No! No! You didn't! KARA ANSWER THE WOMAN YOU LOVE! 

I pull her close and lean in and I see her close her eyes and I close mine and let my lips touch hers. Oh god is this what heaven taste like! I kiss gently waiting for her to back away, but she doesn't she kisses me back and I feel her hands run up and down my back. I moan into her mouth and break away. Wow 

"Wow" I hear her giggle and I smile.

"Darling open your eyes" I shake my head and I hear her giggle again. "And why not love." 

"I don't want to wake up. I've had this dream a million times." 

"I'm not going anywhere Supergirl. Now open your eyes. I miss your blue eyes." I smile and open my eyes and see my favorite pair of green eyes staring back at me. 

"Your beautiful" oh god she's smiling! I caused that smile!! 

"Thank you darling. But doesn't the world need Supergirl right now?" I pout at her.

"Stay here, wait for me please. I wanna spend my night with you." Wow Kara way to not sound sexual. "Wait I didn't mean it like that! I meant I want to sleep with you." Well that doesn't sound better Kara. "Not like that! Like just cuddling! I love when we cuddle. Unless your ready for that! I mean I've never been with a woman but I wanna be with you." I hear her start laughing again.

"Honey your rambling again" she kisses me again. I'm kissing Lena Luthor can life get any better! "Yes Love I'll stay here and wait for you to come home." Well the universe proved me wrong. It can get better. "Now up up and away Supergirl. I love you" 

"I love you too" I kiss her again. I can never get tired of doing that. I rip my shirt open to revel my super suit. I take off my glasses and hand them to her. 

"Take care of them for me. I'll be back before you know it." I see her smile and I just have to kiss her again. And I do. Hey I can do what I want. We're in love. I push her away from me gently and fly up in the sky, with a smile planted on my face knowing that when I get back I'll have the girl of my dreams waiting for me.

 

 

                     The End 

 


End file.
